Getting Noticed
by twistyties432
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks tries to survive her new role as marauder in training, while also trying to win the attention of a certain Remus Lupin. Rated T to be safe, probably more like K .
1. Popping the Question

**A/N: Hello Everyone. I realize I probably made some spelling and grammar errors, so sorry in advance about that. Also, I realize Nymphadora wasn't this close in age to them, but for the purpose of this story she is. If that bothers you, well then I'm sorry. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

My face and hair both turned vibrantly pink with embarrassment as I flew across the Gryffindor common room, face planted, and landed sprawled at the feet of one Remus Lupin. He smiled lopsidedly at me, picked me up by my elbows and said, "Now Dora, you really must watch where you're going." I glared at him. Only he could get away with calling me Dora. From everyone else it was Tonks, absolutely no exceptions, my parents must have been going bonkers when they named me, because who in their right minds would name their daughter Nymphadora?

"TONKS!" My cousin Sirius yelled across the common room before smacking into me and sending me flying across the room and in front of Remus feet once again. And just as before my hair and face changed from mousy brown and pale respectively to bright pink. Remus tried to be polite and hide his laughter, but failed miserable and finally simply said, "Pink quite suits you", before grabbing Sirius and exiting the room, probably to go find their other friends, James and Peter.

I sighed, rather over dramatically, and then slowly walked up to my dorm room. I plopped down loudly on my bed and looked at my friend Matilda, who was looking at me. "Matty don't give me that look," I sighed as a scooted farther up my bed and under the covers.

"Nymphadora," she paused, as if testing me because she'd said my name, before continuing, "you really must stop worrying about Remus, you're 11 and he is 17. You're a first year and he is a sixth year. I don't see anything happening for the two of you."

I through a hand dramatically across my forehead and pretended to be sad and love struck. "Oh Matty, the bows of love have struck me hard, and I can't stop falling. My Remus loves me and we'll be together forever. Why we just had a nice snog in the common room, it really is too bad that you missed it." I went on looking in love until Matilda started to giggle and then I caught the giggles as well and then we both lost it.

ooooooooooooooooo

After a good bought of laughter, I left Matilda and made my way back down to the common room. As soon as I got down there I heard Sirius calling after me once again. "TONKS!" After how he embarrassed me earlier I was determined to ignore him.

"TONKS!" I swear. I was so determined it was ridiculous.

"TONKS! TONKSY PIE!" Well. That nickname was rather annoying. Oh well. Nothing better than good old determination to deal with irritation.

"NYMPHADORA!" That's it.

"Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora." I said spinning around on my heel to face him and nearly hitting him in the face. My hair turned violent shades of red and I glared at him as best as I could.

"Ahh, I knew I'd get you to turn around with that one!" Sirius exclaimed as he threw his arm around my shoulder, "I have a proposition for you."

This could not be good. No proposition from Sirius was ever anything good as a matter of fact. After the way he and Frank got Lily and James together he was not to be trusted. I tried to run away from him before he could get another word out, but unfortunately his heavy arm was still around my shoulders.

Even more unfortunately, I had no strength or coordination and I collapsed under the weight of his arm until I was once again sprawled across the floor. I looked up at him. He looked down at me as if nothing had happened. I allowed my curiosity to take control for a moment, "Okay, I give, what is your proposition?" Sirius grinned at me for a moment before speaking.

"I am going to make you an honorary Marauder in training!" Oh dear Lord.

"I will teach you the ways of us! You already know most of our little secrets, including what goes on durring Remus' time of the month! You're perfect squirt! Let me take you under my wing!" I frowned for a moment, contemplating the idea.

Sirius saw that I was not immediately planning on accepting his proposition. He must have thought it was too good to be refused. Oh! Oh! What is that on my sides? Sirius! SIRIUS ORION BLACK STOP TICKLING ME! Ah..ahhhh! I can not control my giggles.

"Sirius" hahahaha "what do I" hahahah "need to do" hahaha "to make you stop?" hahahahahahha!

"JUST ACCEPT MY OFFER!" Sirius screamed triumphantly. Well you know what Sirius? That's not good eno...oh wow I can't handle this tickling anymore.

"Okay I accept."

"Good, follow me, we'll get started. Let's find the gang." Oh wow. This means Remus. Well, maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all.

And with that Sirius grabbed my arm and started sprinting down the hallway, which essentially means Sirius grabbed my arm and my body flailed along behind him down the hallway, dragging across the ground.

**Review?**


	2. Walking the Tight Rope

**A/N: Sorry about grammar**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Remus POV:

Ahh showers. The most relaxing time of the day. No James or Sirius bothering me. No Peter running around in circles panting trying to work off that extra chunk of cheese. Shower time was peaceful.

THUNK! What the...? A shock of pink hair...pink hair? SIRIUS! What made him think it would ever possibly be a good idea to come into the room with an eleven year old girl without knocking?

"Ah!" I yelped and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

"Remus it's introduction time!" NO! I am in a towel and there are no clothes in the bathroom! Gosh dang! SIRIUS!

"Come on Remus just really quickly?" Sirius quit knocking on the door. Quit it.

"NO! There is no way I'm coming out of this bathroom!" Please don't come in. Please don't come in. Please don't come in.

"Well fine!" BANG! Oh no..

I noticed a shock of dull brown hair turn bright pink and a little girls head turning to stare at the ground as her face turned the color of a tomato. I hurried out of the bathroom as fast as I could and threw on some clothes. It looks like I'm not getting my shower today.

"Hey Moony, where's Prongs and Wormtail?" I suppose anywhere but the library. Slackers.

"Check the map." I tossed Sirius the balled up piece of paper and the Nymphadora peered curiously over his shoulder.

"Ah good! They're on their way up!" And sure enough just as he said that my tallest and shortest friend walked into the room. Peter stared at Dora in confusion.

"Err...mate? What's the kid doing here?" Peter asked. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.

"My name is Tonks. You can call me that." She was a feisty one, no one could deny that.

Sirius clapped his hands excited together to claim the attention of the room. Nymphadora immediately took her glare off of Peter and stared at Sirius in admiration. James, Peter, and I were used to this and ordinarily we would have just looked away and gone back to our own business, but I bet they were all just as curious as I was as to why there was a fiesty, pink haired, eleven year old witch in our dorm room. "This is Tonks."

James laughed and let slip a half smile. "We know who she is you dolt, we've known her since she was five when you took us home to your house for Christmas."

Sirius tried to hide his smile and look agitated at the interruption, "We are going to train her to be a marauder when we leave! She'll take over, reek some havoc, cause some trouble, stir up some Slytherins!"

We all stared at him blankly, everyone was clearly just as confused as I was. Train her to be a marauder? Was he kidding? How is that something you train? They don't have books on Maraudering. Oh what is that she's doing? Sitting over there on James' bed..oh my! She's too small her little feet can't even reach the ground! She's just swinging them back and forth and whistling. That is so adorable! And..and..OH!

I dove across the floor and caught her before she hit the ground. "Dora! You've got to be more careful!" I chastised. James and Sirius started to laugh loudly and fall all over themselves in amusement. Nymphadora's hair turned pink and her face turned Crimson once more and she crawled over to sit next to the bed, it was much safer there, for her anyway.

After that moment of hilarity we all decided maybe it was a good idea afterall. Nymphadora would be a marauder in training. She would take over when we were gone, but maybe we could get her to be a little less clumsy first.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

James POV:

"I've got it!" I shouted, projecting my voice towards the girls dormitory, hoping a certain red head might overhear me and realize that I had genius and smarts, and could think of good ideas quickly.

"What is it now James?" Remus sighed slamming his head on the table. Tonks conjured up a pillow before he could smack his forehead and shoved it under his head so he would be comfortable. How cute, she had a crush. When they start dating in a few years they can double date with me and my Lily-flower. That is..if Lily and I start dating.

Oh goodness! Why is everyone staring at me in exasperation? Oh that's right! My plan! "Well Remus thinks we should keep her from being so clumsy right?" Remus nodded his head and looked at me with a worried expression on his face. Don't worry Remus, no need to be worried. "Well I think we should teach her to walk across a tight rope! Then she'll never fall again!"

"YES!" Sirius yelled. He ran over to me and tackled me in a hug. "This is brilliant lets go!" And Sirius dragged us all away before Remus had a chance to protest. Good job buddy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peter's POV:

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. This can't be good. We shouldn't be doing this. Oh no! AHH! NO NO NO!

"TONKS! JAMES YOU ABSOLUTE DOLT SHE IS GOING TO FALL OFF THAT TIGHT ROPE! JAMES SHE IS GOING TO DIE!" I yelped. I can't watch this happen. I can't get expelled. This is not okay. This is so not okay.

"Don't be dim Wormtail. We have so many protective barriers. There is no way she will get hurt." James scoffed and rolled his eyes. Get off your high horse Prongs.

OH OH OH! NO! Tonks fell off the tight rope. Oh thank you for Remus. Thank you for Remus. He caught her just in time. He lifted her back up and helped her up the ladder. I think maybe she'll be okay.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius POV:

I watched Tonks cross the tightrope lightly and quickly with the skill and grace of a ninja.

Job well done Sirius. Job well done.


End file.
